Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of using 3-dimensional inscripted wavelength division multiplexer (WDM) couplers, and more particularly methods of using 3-dimensional inscripted WDM (3-D WDM) couplers for optical amplifiers in networks.
Description of the Related Art
While current efforts focus on improving amplification of the signals being transmitted by the submarine telecommunication cables, there is little work on integrating parallelization and functionality such as wavelength division multiplexing and coupling in the same chip, and during the same manufacturing process.
What is needed is a method for using laser inscripted 3-dimensional (3-D) WDM couplers in optical amplifiers. Further, what is needed is a method for using laser inscripted 3-D WDM couplers in optical-based telecommunication networks. Further still, what is needed is a method to combine components into a single core and to optically pump light only into the cores.